Memorias de San Valentín
by VicPin
Summary: :Threeshot: Un amor surge entre dos seres distintos... Justamente en un bello día de San Valentin... Un amr puesto a prueba. Stan x Romper Stomper :Stromper:. Pésimo Suummary, mejor pásenle y lean.
1. Una oportunidad de amar entre dos

**Memorias de San Valentín.**

**Memoria I:**

**Una nueva oportunidad para dos seres distintos.**

* * *

><p>Dedicado a: <strong>Sweet Honey Doll 208.<strong>

Un saludote y un abrazo desde México!

* * *

><p>14 de Febrero de 2012.<p>

Día de San Valentín.

Un día muy especial para todas las parejas y los grupos de amigos; un día en donde todo el mundo se regala bombones de chocolate, flores, e incluso algunos le piden a sus parejas matrimonio o el inicio de un noviazgo.

No obstante, no para todos era un día feliz, al menos no para Romper Stomper, quien estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital. Su ropa y sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, y su rostro deformado por la desesperación, la rabia y la tristeza personificadas en las lágrimas que caían al suelo.

Alzó la vista hacia sus manos y miró fijamente al objeto que sostenía en ellas: Era un collar de pata de conejo que le había regalado a una persona muy especial para él, quien era literalmente el amor de su vida y quien en esos momentos luchaba entre la vida y la muerte en la sala de operaciones luego de recibir una bala que iba dirigida a él y no a esa persona.

No ese chico que le robó su mirada desde el primer momento en que le vio, no ese chico que le apoyó incluso en los momentos más dolorosos de su vida, no ese chico con quien en ese mismo día se iba a ir del estado de Colorado…

No Stanley Marsh.

- Stan…

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_10 de Enero de 2009._

_Mark "Romper" Stomper se había reunido con sus amigos Vincent Wiesz, Josh Meyers, Trent Boyett y Kirk Roland en la parte trasera de la escuela para dar los últimos toques finales a la llamada "Broma del Siglo"; el grupo de bravucones liderados por Boyett habían decidido arruinar el baile de San Valentín con bombas de gas apestosas._

_Romper estaba sumamente concentrado en las explicaciones de Kirk hasta que, un poco harto de la habladuría del genio loco del grupo, se dispuso a observar a su alrededor. No obstante, sus ojos se detuvieron al ver a un grupo de jóvenes compuesto por cinco varones y tres chicas._

_Las tres chicas eran toda una belleza para sus ojos, pero lo era más aquél joven de gorro azul oscuro, ojos azules, pollerón café y pantalones de mezclilla con botas negras que caminaba a lado de la chica de la boina rosada._

_- Oye, Josh – susurró al mismo tiempo que le daba un codazo al aludido -, ¿quién es el chico que está al lado de ese bombón de la boina rosada?_

_Josh observó disimuladamente y, sonriente, le respondió:_

_- Es Stanley Marsh, el capitán del equipo de football americano. ¿Por qué?_

_**¡Está muy guapo!**__, pensó Romper mientras le respondía a su amigo:_

_- Nada más…_

_Al terminar la reunión de los bravucones, cada quien se fue por su lado. Josh y Romper acabaron juntos, ya que ambos vivían sobre la misma calle; dos cuadras antes de llegar a la casa del primero, éste detuvo a Mark y, con una sonrisa pícara, le dijo:_

_- Veo que te llamó la atención Stan._

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_Josh lo miró fijamente, dándole a entender que no era un estúpido como para no darse cuenta de cuándo Stomper posaba sus ojos en algo… _

_O en alguien._

_Tanto él como Stomper, Boyett, Roland y Wiesz estuvieron en la correccional, en donde se conocieron y trabaron amistad; los cinco habían sido liberados al mismo tiempo, aunque en el caso de Trent era la segunda vez que salía libre, ya que en la primera vez intentó vengarse de Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman. _

_Sin embargo, de los cinco que conforman el grupo, sólo Meyers sabía que Stomper era homosexual, y que si se llegara a saberse dicha condición, entonces quién sabe lo que los demás podrían hacerle. _

_- Romper – decía al fin Josh -, no te recomiendo que andes con Marsh._

_- ¿Quién dijo que voy a andar con él? Simplemente me llamó la atención por ser atractivo, no porque me vaya a enamorar de él._

_- Hablo en serio, Romper. Stanley Marsh no es un tipo emocionalmente estable. Te lo digo porque la chica de la boina rosa es su eterna novia – ex novia, Wendy Testaburger, quien siempre le deja por otro y regresa con él luego de una o dos semanas. Cada vez que cortan su relación, el tipo cae en una profunda y enfermiza depresión que le lleva a juntarse con la pandilla de la novia de Kyle Broflovski, su mejor amigo._

_- ¿Los góticos?_

_- Sí… Y si no crees en lo que te digo, entonces acércate con sus amigos y pregúntales. Ellos saben mejor que yo cómo se pone ese pobre idiota cada vez que su novia le deja… Si es que piensas en algún momento andar con él, cosa que lo dudo mucho porque no es marica._

_Mark suspiró._

_**¡Carajo!**__, pensó para sus adentros._

_Los dos amigos reanudaron la caminata hasta llegar a la casa de Josh, en donde ambos se despidieron antes de que Mark reanudara su caminata hacia su casa, que estaba dos cuadras adelante. No obstante, se detuvo un momento al ver a un grupo de chicos echando porras; curioso, se decidió por ver qué era lo que estaba pasando._

_Y ahí estaba él, el joven Stan Marsh, intentando ganarle a puño limpio a un chico afroamericano. Los jóvenes que echaban porras a los dos eran nada más y nada menos que las bandas de Kyle y de Craig, y la razón de aquella pelea era demasiado evidente: Wendy Testaburger._

_- ¡Dale duro, Stan! ¡No te dejes! – exclamaba un rubio de parka naranja._

_- ¡Acábalo, Token! – exclamaba otro de cabellos castaños._

_Romper miró disimuladamente a Wendy y sintió rabia al ver la actitud de parsimonia de la chica._

_**¿Por qué carajo no los detiene?**__, pensó. __**Maldita perra cínica, por lo visto le gusta tenerlos a todos peleando por ella…**_

_De repente la pelea acabó con Stan en el suelo sumamente inconsciente y con Token yéndose con la Testaburger y sus amigos a quién sabe dónde. Disimuladamente, Romper se escondió detrás de un árbol y observó a Stan, quien era ayudado por un pelirrojo y por un rubio._

_- ¡Carajo, Stan! – exclamó de repente el pelirrojo muy molesto - ¡Es la enésima vez que te peleas con Token por Wendy! ¡Y aparte frente a las puertas de tu casa!_

_- Pero, Kyle – replicó Stan muy deprimido -… ¡No pienso permitir que ese idiota se robe a mi novia!_

_- ¡Que ella ya no es tu novia, con un carajo! _

_- Viejo, ya supéralo – le aconsejó el rubio -. Esa relación nunca llegó a nada._

_- ¡Pero la amo, Kenny! ¡Ella es mi musa, mi vida, mi oxígeno…!_

_- Stan – interrumpió el judío -, ya párale con estas niñerías y consíguete una chica de verdad. _

_- Kyle tiene razón, amigo – añadió Kenny -. Wendy no vale la pena._

_Stan rompió a llorar como un niño de kínder en el hombro de Kyle, quien intentaba consolarle junto con Kenny._

_Stomper se llevó una mano al corazón._

_Josh estaba en lo cierto: Stan era un empedernido enamorado con serios problemas de autoestima e inestabilidad emocional. Por lo visto su relación de ires y venires con la tal Wendy lo tenía así desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo…_

_Y fue desde ese momento en que decidió que le haría al pelinegro el favor de hacerle olvidar a Wendy, muy a pesar del riesgo que le advirtiere Josh._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>Se levantó de su asiento y se llevó las manos hacia su larga cabellera negra.<p>

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo les diría a todo el mundo, principalmente sus padres y hermana, sobre la situación crítica de Stan? Avisar a la familia implicaría tener que confesar que él había sido todo ese tiempo la verdadera pareja de Stan y no Wendy, a quien detestaba con toda su alma.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback::<em>

_14 de Febrero de 2009._

_Stan y Romper estaban completamente desnudos y mirándose frente a frente en las duchas del gimnasio._

_Dentro de tres horas sería el baile anual de San Valentín en la escuela; todos irán a la fiesta con sus respectivas parejas: Kyle con Henrietta, la chica gótica y pareja sentimental actual; Kenny con Butters, Cartman con Patty Nelson, Craig con Bebe, Token con Wendy…_

_Todos, excepto Stan y Romper, asistirán a aquella fiesta._

_Las razones de Stan tenían el nombre y apellido de Wendy, mientras que las de Stomper… Eran pura excusa para estar a solas con el pelinegro._

_Más que una excusa, era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él y entablar una relación de amistad, aunque sabía de sobra de Stan no querría hacer migas con uno de los bravucones más detestables de toda la escuela._

_- ¿Qué? – inquirió Stan._

_- ¿Qué? – repitió Mark._

_- ¿Por qué me estás mirando de esa manera?_

_- Ahmmm… Curiosidad, nada más…. Uhmmm… Más bien quería preguntarte… Quería preguntarte cuál es tu nombre._

_- ¿Mi nombre? ¿Y por qué coño el detestable Romper Stomper querría saber mi nombre? ¿Para joderme acaso?_

_- ¿Tú conoces mi nombre?_

_- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Te he visto miles de veces joder a Gary Harrison o a Clyde Donovan en los pasillos sin que nadie te detenga._

_- Oh… Bueno, en ese caso… ¿Stan Marsh, verdad? _

_Stan se asustó._

_Stomper, sonriente, añadió:_

_- Realmente quiero saber tu nombre porque… Bueno, sonará muy extraño lo que te diré, pero… Me preguntaba si tú quisieras… Ir… al cine conmigo… Esta noche._

_Stan se le quedó mirando con sorpresa y añadió:_

_- ¿Disculpa? ¿Tú… me estás invitando a mí al cine? _

_- Sí… _

_- ¿Y por qué querría ir al cine contigo?_

_**Porque quiero que te olvides de esa perra**__, pensaba Romper mientras sonreía._

_- Bueno… Veamos… Escuché por ahí que terminaste con cierta tipeja…_

_- ¡Carajo! – exclamó Stan lleno de frustración._

- … _Y que andas total y estúpidamente deprimido por ella._

_- ¿Y crees tú que con ir al cine se curarán mis heridas?_

_- No… Pero creo que te ayudaría a olvidarte de ella por un momento._

_Stan volvió su rostro con tristeza hacia la lleva de la regadera, dejando entrever un ápice de inseguridad en sí mismo._

_- ¡Venga, Marsh! – exclamó Stomper muy preocupado - Eres el número uno del equipo de futbol, el segundo mejor promedio de la generación 2009-2012 y un gran chico. ¿Por qué preocuparse por una infeliz que no te merece teniendo a varias chicas cayendo como moscas muertas a tu alrededor?_

_**Y yo me incluyo en ellas.**_

_El pelinegro se volvió hacia el de la larga cabellera._

_¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo supiera todos esos detalles si ni siquiera estaban en el mismo grupo?_

_- ¿Cómo es que tú…?_

_- ¿Sé esas cosas de ti? Uhmmm… Digamos que… un pajarito me lo dijo._

_Stan desvió su vista hacia el suelo por unos instantes; luego cerró la regadera y, volviéndose hacia Stomper, añadió:_

_- Venga. Iré al cine contigo._

_El de cabellera larga sonrió._

* * *

><p><em>- Gracias por invitarme – decía un sonriente Stan mientras que él y Stomper caminaban por las solitarias calles de la ciudad mediana.<em>

_- No hay de qué – respondió Stomper, quien comía todo lo que había quedado de las palomitas -. Me alegro de que te distrajeras por un momento de tus preocupaciones._

_- Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido a mis amigos en el baile._

_- Yo sé cómo les habrá ido: Muy apestoso._

_Stan se detuvo y miró a Stomper con asombro._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Mis amigos quieren lanzar una bomba de gas apestoso sobre toda la escuela; es todo un plan maestro lo que se cargan esos cabrones… Perdón, lo que se habrán cargado, porque desde hace media hora que la habrán soltado._

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Una bomba de gas apestoso sobre todos? ¡Ustedes sí que son unos hijos de puta! _

_- Ellos, no yo. Yo no estoy con ellos; me deslindé del asunto de manera discreta…_

_Dicho esto, empujó a Stan contra la pared y, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos, añadió en un susurro:_

_- Para estar contigo._

_Dicho esto, le dio un beso en los labios ante la sorpresa del joven Marsh._

_Al principio, Stan luchaba por zafarse del pelinegro de cabellera larga, pero poco a poco se iba rindiendo y se dejaba llevar al sentir cómo su lengua se enroscaba con la del bully._

_Algo le decía que a partir de esa noche, las cosas iban a ser diferente en sí mismo; algo le decía que esa noche de San Valentín había hallado una nueva oportunidad de amar…_

_Una nueva oportunidad representada bajo la forma de Mark "Romper" Stomper._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... Esto salió hecho una mierda, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo y lo subiré tal y como está. Debí haberlo subido ayer, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes, así que, aquí lo tienen.<strong>

**Aquí presento una pareja de lo más fumado y crack que se habría ocurrido,al menos en lo que a mí respecto; sólo espero que no me linchen porque al final de este threeshot pondré como villano a uno de los personajes favoritos del fandom y con quien muy a menudo lo juntan con Stan...**

**Y no, no es Kyle en quien ustedes piensan.**

**Otra cosa: Este threeshot me lo inspiró una serie de videos de Assassin's Creed; el videojuego maneja los niveles como "memorias" provenientes del ancestro del personaje principal, Desmond Miles. Los videos a los que me refiero, si quieren buscar en Youtube, son las Memorias de Cristina, el primer amor de Ezio; de ellos me basé para escribir este fic.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Saludines y Feliz Día de San Valentín... Por atrasado.**

**Vicka.**


	2. Exilio y Retorno

**Memoria II:**

**Exilio y retorno.**

Mark caminaba de un lado a otro.

Hacía unos momentos llamó a la casa de los Marsh para avisar sobre la situación crítica del joven, pero se encontró con que no había nadie en casa. Aquello le hizo figurar que la familia había salido a ver el I Festival de San Valentín que se estaba celebrando en esos momentos en la plaza central.

Acto seguido, había decidido llamar a Kyle, el mejor amigo de Stan, y explicarle la situación tal para cual, pero el problema era que no tenía su número telefónico y el celular de Stan había quedado hecho añicos al momento del incidente.

La situación le deprimía y le daba ganas de llorar; nunca antes había tenido las ansias de tener a alguien a su lado que lo apoyase en ese momento tan terrible y crítico que podría cambiar para bien o para mal…

- ¡No debí haber regresado a South Park, maldita sea! – susurró con rabia para consigo mismo.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_14 de Febrero de 2010._

_Llevando un suéter con capucha color gris y pantalones de mezclilla con botas negras, Mark estaba en la solitaria plaza central de South Park; era más de media noche y el joven de cabellera larga esperaba impacientemente a que su pareja llegara para encontrarse con él._

_Definitivamente el asunto se estaba yendo al caño._

_Enrolarse en el mundo del tráfico de diamantes había sido el peor error que había cometido en su vida, sobre todo cuando un tío suyo fue el que lo había convencido a que entrara al negocio. Al principio obtenía buenas sumas de dinero, las cuales ahorraba y gastaba en él y en Stan Marsh, con quien mantiene una relación de pareja clandestina desde hace un año._

_El joven Marsh al principio se había opuesto a que Stomper participara en ese acto delictivo y le había amenazado con dejarle, mas Mark le había argumentado que si entraba a ese negocio era por una razón fundamental: Ambos querían irse de South Park en la primera oportunidad, y el hecho de ahorrar ese dinero malhadado era una garantía de libertad para ellos._

_No obstante, cuando descubrieron que Mitch Stomper, su tío, se robaba ciertos porcentajes de las ganancias, empezaron los problemas y con ellos el exilio obligado, que era justamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer una vez que se encontrara con Stan por última vez._

_- ¿Mark? – inquirió una voz._

_El aludido se volvió y, con una sonrisa queda, salió al encuentro de Stan, quien yacía oculto bajo un frondoso roble._

_Ambos amantes clandestinos se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno beso._

_- Gracias por venir – decía Mark una vez que se separaron._

_- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hirieron?_

_- No, pequeño… Afortunadamente no…_

_Dicho esto, posó una mano en la mejilla de su ser amado y añadió:_

_- De haber sido así, ni te habría llamado ni mucho menos estaría aquí con vida._

_Stan tomó aquella mano y cerró sus ojos para poder llorar de felicidad al ver que su pareja no tenía ningún rasguño. Sin embargo, Stomper retiró su mano de la mejilla y, posando ambas manos en los hombros del joven Marsh, fue directo al grano:_

_- Stan, no debemos vernos más, al menos no por un tiempo._

_El aludido lo miró sorprendido._

_Stomper añadió:_

_- Esos tipejos no pararán de buscarme durante un buen tiempo, y si me encuentran me matarán._

_- Entonces déjame ir contigo._

_- No. No quiero que vengas conmigo… Tú eres lo único bello y puro en mi vida… Y no pienso permitir que esa pureza sea manchada con sangre._

_- Pero…_

_Stomper puso un dedo en los labios de Stan._

_- No puedo arriesgarte, Stan. Si te arriesgo, arriesgo también a tu familia y a tus amigos, y eso es algo que nunca me perdonaría… Por eso te quiero hacer una última petición._

_Stan lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que su amante suspiraba y le decía:_

_- Regresa con Wendy._

_- ¡Nunca!_

_- Es la única opción que queda…_

_- ¡No!_

_- Por favor, Stan…_

_- ¡NO! ¡No quiero regresar con esa perra!_

_Dicho esto, Stan abrazó a Mark con fuerza y añadió:_

_- ¡Quiero ir contigo, Mark! ¡No me importa a dónde, sólo llévame contigo!_

_- Stan… No puedo… No puedo llevarte conmigo… Pero estaré contigo._

_Se apartó y, acto seguido, se quitó el collar que llevaba colgado de su cuello para ponérselo a su amante; el collar tenía como dije una pata de conejo, símbolo de buena suerte, salud y, según algunas que otras creencias particulares, protección._

_Stan miró el dije y luego a Mark, quien se acercó nuevamente a él y, uniendo las frentes de ambos, le dijo:_

_- Dame un año, Stan. Un año para ir por ti… Si no regreso para ese entonces… Sé feliz con quien sea… Te amo._

_Dicho esto, plantó un beso en los labios del joven Marsh y se marchó del parque._

_- ¡Mark! – exclamaba el joven pelinegro con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se dejaba caer al suelo sosteniendo fuertemente la pata de conejo._

_**Perdóname, amor mío**_**, **_pensó Stomper,_ _**pero es necesario que te alejes de mí. Tú mereces algo mejor que yo… Tú debes vivir mientras que yo debo morir por mis delitos, pero si no muero... Regresaré por ti y nos iremos de este maldito lugar hacia donde nuestros corazones nos guíen. Pensaré en ti todos los días hasta el momento en que regrese a por ti…**_

_**Te amo, Stan Marsh.**_

_:: Flashback::_

* * *

><p>- ¡Romper! – exclamó una voz.<p>

Mark se volvió.

Frente a él estaba Josh, quien se acercó a él y le abrazó.

- ¡Con un carajo, Stomper! – exclamó el pelinegro al separarse de su amigo - ¿Cómo está Stan?

- Muy grave, Josh – respondió el hombre al borde de las lágrimas -. ¡Nos dispararon! ¡Nos dispararon a las puertas de su casa!

- ¡Dios!

- Intenté avisar a su familia, pero no había nadie en la casa…

- Demonios …

- ¡¿Y qué haré ahora si Stan muere, Josh? ¡¿Qué cara pondré cuando le diga a sus padres que Stan…?

Josh abrazó a Stomper al momento en que el joven empezaba a sollozar.

- Shhh – susurraba Meyers- … Ya pensaremos en algo, viejo. Ya pensaremos en algo… Por ahora debemos pasar a lo importante: Localizar a sus amigos. ¿Tienes algún número…?

- No… No tengo ninguno.

- ¿Y el celular de Stan?

- Se hizo añicos.

- ¡Carajo! Bien… No te preocupes por eso, viejo. Yo tengo un número de un amigo suyo. El de Kenny.

- ¡¿En serio?

- Sí… De hecho, me llevo bien con ese cabrón, tanto así que él es el único de su grupo que conoce exactamente el asunto de ustedes dos…

Josh sonrió quedamente y luego desvió su mirada al piso para hundirse en el mar de los recuerdos.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_14 de Febrero de 2011._

_Stan se veía al espejo antes de irse a dormir tras un largo día en compañía de sus amigos._

_Había pasado un año desde que Mark había abandonado South Park y hasta ese momento no tenía noticias sobre él, sobre todo en esa fecha tan especial como el día de San Valentín. _

_No por nada aquella fecha le deprimía, ya que era la fecha en que Mark y él habían iniciado su relación; debería de estar celebrando ese acontecimiento con él si éste no se hubiera enrolado en el asunto del tráfico de diamantes._

_De repente escuchó un ruido proveniente de la ventana, por lo que se volvió hacia allá y retrocedió instintivamente al ver a una figura parada a pocos metros de su lecho._

_- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Stan muy asustado - ¿Cómo entraste aquí?_

_- ¿Es así como me recibes después de un año?_

_Stan se sobresaltó._

_- ¡¿Mark? – exclamó el joven mientras se acercaba con lentitud hacia la figura._

_El aludido se descubrió a la luz de la Luna, causando en Stan una enorme sensación de felicidad._

_- ¡Mark! – exclamó el joven Marsh lleno de alegría al abrazar a su pareja - ¡Mark, amor mío!_

_- Stan…_

_Ambos se dieron un tierno beso._

_Se sentían muy felices de estar juntos de nuevo tras un año de separación forzada por las circunstancias; para ambos había sido una tortura esperar ese lapso de tiempo, pero había valido la pena._

_Mark observó a Stan con ojos llenos de ternura y exclamó:_

_- ¡Caramba! ¡Estás más bello que la última vez que te vi! _

_- ¿Cuándo regresaste? – inquirió Stan con una sonrisa._

_- Hace apenas unas horas. Josh me trajo desde Nueva York._

_- ¡¿Nueva York?_

_- Sí. Ahí me escondí durante todo este tiempo. Tengo unos amigos que me debían… y me siguen debiendo muchos favores._

_- ¿En serio? _

_- Ajá…_

_- ¿Entonces…? ¿Entonces viniste por mí…? _

_Mark sonrió y añadió:_

_- ¿A qué regresado entonces si no es por ti?_

_Stan le abrazó efusivamente y lo llenó de besos; no podía estar más que feliz de saber que finalmente estaría a lado del hombre que ama._

_No obstante, Mark lo apartó gentilmente y le dijo:_

_- Sólo que no nos iremos inmediatamente._

_La sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente del rostro de Stan._

_Por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que Mark no le había terminado de contar las razones de su regreso, presentimiento que había confirmado cuando Mark se sentó en el borde del lecho y le dijo sin rodeos:_

_- Stan… Sería mentira si te dijera que nos largaríamos de aquí ahora mismo. ¡Yo ya quisiera que eso fuera cierto si no fuera por ese hijo de puta de Tucker!_

_Stan abrió los ojos como platos; se puso de rodillas frente a su pareja y, con lágrimas en los ojos, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_Mark miró a Stan a los ojos y le respondió:_

_- Craig sabe de lo nuestro, Stan. Lo sabe porque nos vio a los dos un día en Denver._

_Stan se incorporó y, sentándose a lado de Stomper, lo abrazó y le dijo:_

_- Entonces por eso Wendy rompió conmigo hace seis meses._

_- ¡¿Qué?_

_- Sí… Ella rompió conmigo sin explicación alguna._

_- Dios…_

_- Debí suponer que era por eso y no por cualquier estupidez de siempre… Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver Craig con todo esto… A menos que él… ¡Oh, por Dios!_

_Stan se separó de Mark y se llevó una mano a la boca; el de cabellera larga asintió con la cabeza y afirmó:_

_- Craig está involucrado también en el asunto de los diamantes._

_- ¿Pero cómo…?_

_- El asesino de mi tío, Stan. El asesino de mi tío es hermano de la mamá de Craig. El infeliz lo involucró en esto debido a que Tucker tenía mucha urgencia de dinero._

_- ¿Urgencia de dinero? ¿Acaso tiene deudas?_

_- Creo yo. Esa parte lo ignoro por completo… Pero ahora lo más importante es que debemos mantener un perfil bajo; Craig no debe sospechar de que nos estamos volviendo a ver._

_- Sí._

_Mark rozó sus labios con los de Stan y añadió:_

_- Cuando esto termine… Tú y yo nos iremos tranquilamente de aquí… Y veremos los dos el mar…_

_:: Flashback::_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Otro capítulo más; por si lo han notado, en el fic "Corre, Kyle, Corre" también señalo el mismo asunto del tráfico de diamantes... <em>****_SOLO QUE AMBOS FICS NO ESTÁN DIRECTAMENTE RELACIONADOS. Lo presentado aquí es pura coincidencia..._**

**_Además, los recuerdos fechados con el 14 de Febrero hacen referencia al tiempo en el que Stan y Romper Stomper habían estado juntos desde que iniciaron su relación... Cada 14 de Febrero equivale a un año dentro de la relación entre ambos._**

**_Un saludote!_**

**_Vicka._**


	3. Segunda Oportunidad

**Memoria III:**

**Una segunda oportunidad.**

- ¡Josh! – exclamó una voz.

Los dos pelinegros se volvieron hacia donde venía aquella voz; hacia ellos se acercaron corriendo Kenny y Kyle.

- Kenny. Kyle – saludó Josh a ambos con un apretón de manos.

- ¡¿Cómo está Stan? – inquirió el pelirrojo muy angustiado.

- Está muy grave – respondió Stomper -. La bala… La bala atravesó su costado. Está en la sala de operaciones.

- ¡Dios! – exclamó Kenny - ¿Y sus padres?

- Intenté localizarles sin éxito.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Maldito Tucker!

Kenny se echó a llorar de la impresión que recibió al enterarse de que Stan había recibido una bala destinada a Stomper por parte de nada más y nada menos que Craig Tucker, el sobrino del asesino de su tío...

Y su rival de amores.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback::<em>

_14 de Febrero de 2012. Unas horas antes._

_Stan caminaba felizmente por las calles bajo las gotas de lluvia que recién empezaban a caer; era el día de San Valentín y el día del tercer aniversario de su relación con Mark, lo que hacían que se sintiera feliz._

_Ansiaba llegar para estar a solas con Mark en su habitación, ya que a esas horas sus papás no se encontraban en casa. Shelly, su hermana, se había mudado hace poco a Miami, por lo que tenía la habitación disponible para cualquier huésped._

_Incluyendo a su amado Romper Stomper._

_No obstante, un individuo encapuchado lo tomó sorpresivamente del brazo y, empuñando una navaja en su costado, lo guió hacia un callejón a toda marcha. Ahí, el sujeto encapuchado lo besó de manera sorpresiva y brusca, mas el pelinegro sabía que aquél beso no pertenecía a Mark…_

_Sino a Craig Tucker, el rival de amores de Stomper._

_Como pudo, lo apartó bruscamente y exclamó con enojo:_

_- ¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Tucker?_

_El aludido se descubrió y, con seriedad, le respondió:_

_- Stan…_

_- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a besarme ni mucho menos abordarme de esa manera!_

_Craig tomó a Stan fuertemente de la muñeca y rugió:_

_- ¡Lo tengo porque me perteneces, Stan!_

_- ¡Suéltame!_

_- ¡Me perteneces porque así lo quiero y porque no voy a soportar que ese infeliz roce más esos labios que deberían de ser míos!_

_Stan logró zafarse de la mano de Craig y le propinó un golpe en la nariz._

_Respirando entrecortadamente, Marsh replicó:_

_- ¡Me das asco, Craig! ¡Me das asco y lástima! No soy nada tuyo y lo sabes tú mejor que nadie… Y me alegro de que sean así las cosas y no de otra manera._

_El joven Marsh estuvo a punto de recoger sus cosas y retirarse, mas Craig se incorporó, lo agarró nuevamente de la muñeca y le espetó:_

_- Estás equivocado, Stan. _

_- ¡Suéltame!_

_- Estás equivocado si piensas que te irás de aquí a su lado y serás feliz. ¿Es que acaso no lo ves?_

_- Lo único que veo, Tucker… Es a un hijo de perra que piensa que me tendrá a sus pies con solo un chasquido de dedos y puede eliminar a cuanto rival de amores se presente… Recuerda mis palabras, infeliz: Yo no soy tuyo. Jamás lo fui. Jamás lo seré… Y ahora te suplico que me sueltes y te largues de mi vida para siempre._

_Dicho esto, Stan se zafó, recogió sus cosas y se fue del callejón._

_No miró hacia atrás, ya que no era necesario hacerlo… Sabiendo que Craig lo estaría mirando con una mezcla de dolor y de odio._

* * *

><p><em>Stan entró a su casa, donde le esperaba Mark con un par de mochilas.<em>

_- ¿Qué…? – estuvo a punto de inquirir el joven cuando el de la cabellera negra puso un dedo en los labios y le respondió con seriedad:_

_- Nos vamos de aquí._

_- ¡¿Qué?_

_- Stan, Trent me acababa de llamar diciéndome que te vio con Tucker en la calle._

_- Es cierto. El infeliz me besó y yo me defendí a golpes, ¿pero no crees que es un poco precipitado?_

_- ¿Con Tucker armándose en estos momentos con una escopeta?_

_Stan se quedó perplejo ante semejante afirmación y añadió:_

_- ¿Craig…?_

_- Pronto estará aquí con un arma en mano dispuesto a abrir una balacera, y lo que menos quiero es causar un incidente en South Park. _

_- ¡Vámonos entonces!_

_Mark sonrió, le entregó una mochila a Stan y juntos se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando abrieron la puerta, ambos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando vieron a Craig encañonando una escopeta en dirección a Stomper._

_- ¡Craig! – exclamó Stan lleno de terror._

_El aludido sonrió._

_Stomper pudo ver en los ojos de Tucker una mezcla de celos, furia y odio, todas enfocadas hacia su persona. Era sorprendente lo que esa mortal combinación podía hacer en un individuo. Sorprendente y escalofriante cuando se trata de alguien tan frío e inexpresivo como Craig._

_- Tucker – dijo Mark con calma -… Baja el arma. _

_- No – respondió Craig._

_- Craig – suplicó Stan -, por favor. Te lo suplico… Baja el arma y hablemos calmadamente adentro de la casa._

_- No… No hasta que ese infeliz se largue de South Park._

_- Me iré – añadió Mark -, pero no sin Stan._

_- No hagas la situación más difícil, Stomper. Stan se queda en South Park conmigo. Si se va contigo, morirá._

_- Tucker…_

_- ¡Ésta es mi última advertencia, Stomper! Lárgate de South Park… Y olvídate de que Stan existió en tu vida._

_- ¡¿Por qué nos haces esto, Craig? – rabió Stan con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¡¿Acaso estás demente?_

_- No… Simplemente te quiero a mi lado._

_- ¡Estás enfermo!_

_- Enfermo, sí… Pero de amor por ti._

_- Eso no es amor, Craig. Es capricho. Estás muy encaprichado conmigo… Por favor, déjame ir._

_- ¡¿Para que él ponga sus sucias manos sobre tu piel?_

_- Craig…_

_- ¡¿Para que él te posea cuando debería ser yo el que lo hiciera? ¿Eh? ¡¿Para que él te dé lo que yo puedo darte al doble? _

_- Craig, por favor…_

_- ¡TÚ TE QUEDAS CONMIGO! ¡ERES MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS!_

_Preparó el arma, apuntó a Stomper y añadió:_

_- Tú eliges, Stomper: Tu vida… O la de Stan. Si eliges irte sin Stan, te perdonaré la vida. Pero si no… Ambos morirán._

_- ¡Je! Como si no supiera que podrías matarme a traición de todos modos, Tucker – replicó Mark -. ¿Crees que no sé lo que le hizo tu tío al mío? ¿Crees que no sé que fuiste tú el que descubrió a mi tío delante del tuyo movido por esos malditos celos?_

_- ¡Cállate y elige de una vez, coño! ¡¿TU VIDA O LA DE STAN? _

_Mark volvió su mirada hacia Stan y de éste hacia Tucker. _

_Con serenidad, Mark bajó el escalón y, acercándose a Tucker, le respondió:_

_- Lo has puesto difícil, Tucker. Conociéndote, moriría con un balazo de esa escopeta por la espalda, pero… Si dices amar a Stan… Al menos hazlo feliz, ¿quieres?_

_- ¡Mark! – exclamó Stan._

_Mark se volvió y, sonriéndole, le dijo:_

_- Tucker tenía razón en un punto, Stan: Si vienes conmigo, podrías morir en cualquier momento… Y tu vida, amor mío, es mucho más preciada que la mía._

_- Mark…_

_El aludido, sin mediar palabras, se colgó bien la mochila y se puso a caminar por la acera._

_Stan estaba al borde de la histeria y el shock; estuvo cerca de ser feliz, ¡así de cerca! Estuvo a punto de realizar todos sus sueños e ilusiones, estuvo a punto de poder gozar completamente de la compañía del amor de su vida…_

_Y todo se fue al carajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por gracia de Craig Tucker._

_Miró a Tucker con odio; éste intentó acercarse al pelinegro y tratar de confortarlo, pero Stan lo evadió y se fue corriendo hacia Mark llamándolo:_

_- ¡Mark! _

_El de cabellera larga se volvió y, en una fracción de segundo, se encontró aprisionado en los brazos de un Stan dispuesto a morir en nombre de ese amor que no quería apagarse._

_- Stan, regresa a tu casa – le rogaba Mark._

_- ¡NO! ¡JAMÁS!_

_El joven Marsh entonces le miró a los ojos y añadió:_

_- No puedo soportar otro largo tiempo separado de ti. Si te vas, moriría de tristeza, y ni Craig Tucker podría impedir que cometa una locura._

_- Stan…_

_- Vámonos, Mark. Larguémonos de aquí. Vayamos a donde sea… A donde no haya ningún idiota intentando retenerme a su lado por mero capricho._

_Le tomó la mano y Mark, con una sonrisa, asintió…_

_Pero dicha sonrisa desapareció al ver a un Craig totalmente desquiciado apuntándole con la escopeta. Stan, al darse cuenta de ello, se interpuso y empujó a Mark al mismo tiempo que recibía la bala en el costado._

_- ¡NO! – gritó Mark al ver cómo Stan aterrizaba en el suelo cubierto de sangre._

_El pelinegro se levantó y corrió hacia el joven herido._

_- ¡STAN! – gritaba mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos - ¡STAN, RESISTE! _

_Craig, por su parte, al ver lo que había hecho, tiró la escopeta y se fue corriendo de la escena. Algunos vecinos, quienes fueron testigos del disparo, se dispusieron a llamar a la ambulancia._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>Sharon y Randy se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar la historia del joven Stomper; ambos habían llegado al hospital al recibir la llamada de Kyle y escuchar la situación crítica en la que su hijo se hallaba.<p>

Sharon no podía creer que su hijo mantenía una relación sentimental con aquél joven acreedor de una larga lista de antecedentes penales. Es más, jamás había concebido que Stan estuviera indirectamente involucrado en el tráfico de diamantes en donde Stomper y varios parientes suyos estaban metidos hasta el cuello.

Randy, por su parte, se sentía culpable por no haber puesto más atención a su hijo; sospechaba que su hijo podía estar involucrado en un lío, pero el conocer su relación con Mark lo puso en una situación que rebasaba su capacidad como padre.

Enseguida salió el doctor del quirófano y se dirigió al grupo.

- ¡Doctor! – exclamó Sharon con angustia - ¡¿Cómo está mi hijo?

- Afortunadamente la operación fue un éxito y el chico se encuentra fuera de peligro – respondió el galeno.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – exclamaron Kenny y Kyle.

- Pero – añadió el médico -… Un poco más y hubiera muerto dada la cantidad de cianuro que contenía el cartucho.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Josh.

- Sí… La bala contenía una sorprendente cantidad de cianuro, lo suficiente para matar elefantes. A decir verdad, esa clase de balas se usan mucho entre los narcotraficantes para dar una muerte rápida a sus enemigos a discreción, sobre todo si no hay un hospital cerca.

- ¡Carajo! – exclamó Kenny.

- Entonces es por eso que Craig disparó – reflexionó Kyle -. Iba a provocarle a Mark una herida menos grave, pero con la seguridad de una muerte rápida y eficaz si no se atiende rápido.

- Así es.

- Maldito cobarde hijo de puta – refunfuñó Randy con furia.

- ¿Podemos verlo, doctor? - inquirió Mark.

- Por supuesto… De hecho, él pidió verte a ti en estos momentos.

Mark sonrió con serenidad y, guiado por el doctor, fue a la habitación de Stan, la cual se ubicaba en el área de Terapia Intensiva.

* * *

><p>Stan abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Mark, quien yacía a su lado sosteniendo su mano con fuerza.<p>

- Mark – susurró el pelinegro-… Estás aquí.

- Sí, amor mío – respondió el de cabellera larga al mismo tiempo que rozaba sus labios con el del joven convaleciente.

- ¿Y Craig? ¿Lo han…?

- Ese idiota se entregó a la policía hace unas horas. Espero que le den una larga condena.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… ¿Y adivina qué?

- ¿Qué?

- Tus viejos están aquí. También están Josh, Kenny y Kyle.

Stan sonrió y añadió:

- Me alegro.

Ambos unieron sus frentes y cerraron sus ojos.

- Mark – decía de pronto Stan.

- ¿Sí, amor mío?

- Prométeme que ya no estarás en más líos relacionados con delitos de alto grado.

Mark le dio un beso en la frente y, con lágrimas en los ojos, le respondió:

- Lo prometo.

Dicho esto, ambos se besaron por enésima vez, sellando así la nueva oportunidad que la vida les ofreció para estar juntos.

Una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Corto pero resumido.<strong>

**Lo escribí al fregadazo; andaba un poco deprimida ayer por la fecha, pero en fin, espero que el lector lo haya disfrutado, aunque me imagino la lincha que me darán por juntar a un tipo malo con Stan O.O...**

**En fin, sin más que decirles, les envío mis saludos a todos!**

**Vicka.**


End file.
